


Hisoka x Illumi

by Alchemyra



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Butt Plugs, Hunter x Hunter - Freeform, Illumi, M/M, MxM - Freeform, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, hisoka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alchemyra/pseuds/Alchemyra





	Hisoka x Illumi

Hisoka gripped Illumi's jaw with nimble fingers, tilting his head upwards and towards himself. Their lips connected, harsh and forceful, full of passion and desire. Hisoka’s hand glided through thick black hair and grabbed a fistful at the back of Illumi’s head, keeping them connected.  
Hisoka groaned into the kiss when Illumi’s tongue dragged across the seam of their joined lips, asking for entrance that Hisoka gladly gave.  
Tongue fighting, teeth clicking together with the force.  
Illumi grabbed onto Hisoka’s hips to pull them towards himself, almost straddling the others before Hisoka moved one of his long legs between Illumi's spread hips, dragging his thigh across the heat of his crotch.  
Illumi whimpered prettily. Caught up on their kiss he didn't realize he had been forced back until his knees hit the edge of the bed and he was unceremoniously pushed backwards onto his, landing with a soft thud and a gasp.  
  
“Strip,” Hisoka commanded, dragging his own shirt over his head as soon as it left his slightly swollen lips.  
Nothing compared to Illumi’s though, who was panting softly, lips a dark pink to compliment the slight blush dragging itself across his high cheekbones. Eyes wide and taking in the sight of Hisoka’s bare chest. “Didn't you hear me~?” He cooed softly, fingers idly playing with his own waistband, forcing Illumi’s gaze towards where his fingers skimmed.  
  
Forcefully pulling his eyes away from the skin like white marble, his own shirt flew over his head, landing in some unknown corner, shortly followed by boots and pants and finally laying before Hisoka in just his underwear. Hisoka appreciated the sight for a second, choosing in his own petty way, to leave his pants on; seeing as Illumi wanted his underwear.  
Hisoka crawled forward, saw Illumi’s eyes darken and smirked.  
He kissed a trail up from the band of Illumi’s boxers, across his stomach; watching it twitch under his lips. Up over each pectoral, a light flick of his tongue across the nipple just to watch Illumi gasp from the simulation.  
  
Pulling himself up further, lips, teeth and tongue explored the space between collar bones and Illumi’s ear, taking the lobe into his mouth lastly to suckle at the soft skin.  
Illumi gasped softly, followed by a low moan into Hisoka’s ear.  
But it really wasn't enough for what Hisoka had planned.  
  
He dragged his nails down Illumi’s sides, tracing the ribs he found there idly as his tongue continued his ministrations across the pale skin of Illumi’s neck.  
“Hisoka,” Illumi moaned, grabbing onto his shoulders, legs wrapped themselves around Hisoka's waist to drag him closer. Pulling him down towards the tent and gasping happily when their covered cock’s made contact. He wasted no time in thrusting up into Hisoka, small pulls of his waist that dragged their cocks together in delicious friction. Hisoka groaned into Illumi’s neck, momentarily overcome with the pleasure.  
“M-more, please, Hisoka,” Illumi gasped, as Hisoka lifted himself off of him.  
He shushed him gently, fingers trailing down Illumi’s cheeks and across his jawline. Appreciating the sight of his needy partner.  
“I want you to break me,” Illumi gasped, and Hisoka felt a jolt in his arousal so strong he almost fell back on top his partner. He groaned instead, and gripped Illumi by the hips. Hard. Leaving bruises in the shape of his fingers across the pearly skin.  
  
In one strong move Hisoka flipped Illumi, making him land on his elbows and knees, face planted in the cushions of the bed.  
Illumi gave a soft cry, but instantly relaxed into the position.  
  
Leaning back on his haunches, Hisoka appreciate the sight of the clothed ass before him, two strong mounds of flesh that he wasted no time in touching. Tracing the cleft with one nails, grabbing the flesh and massaging it in his hands just to hear Illumi moan into the pillow, trying to stifle his gasps and cries.  
Annoyed with the effort, Hisoka collected Illumi’s jet black hair in one hand, wrapped it around his fist till it was taut with Illumi's skull and dragged his head back by it.  
Loving the gasp the came out of his mouth as his face was lifted out of the pillow and a beautiful arch formed in his back, pushing his ass backwards and into Hisoka’s hips.  
Hisoka groaned, grinding his erection into Illumi’s ass, and finding a surprising hardness there.  
  
“Illumi,” He moaned, “What did you do?” Illumi only moaned in response, pushing his ass backwards into Hisoka harder.  
Without letting go his Illumi’s hair, he used his other hand to trace a line down Illumi’s back, following each curve of his spine until his nail hooked into the back of Illumi's underwear to drag it down as well. Revealing the smooth skin beneath.  
  
Hisoka pushed his head into the pillow again, just to watch him display himself to Hisoka's greedy eyes.  
A deep groan and muttered curses left Hisoka’s lips at what he found, nestled between Illumi's cheeks.  
A stainless steel butt plug, pushed as far as it could go in his ass, the base decorated with glass, made to appear like a diamond, perfectly complementing Illumi.  
“And how long has this been here...mmm~” Hisoka asked, suppressing the moan that wanted to slur his words. He tapped the base for emphasis, the grabbed the handle and moved in in slow circular motions in Illumi’s ass.  
  
“A few hours,” Illumi finally choked out. “I want you.” He said “-Didn't want to wait.”  
Illumi looked over his own shoulder, meeting Hisoka’s lust filled eyes with his own.  
Hisoka released Illumi’s hair, watching it tumble across the pillow. Using both hands he spread Illumi’s ass, watching the plug twitch with the motion. Slowly he grabbed the base of the plug again, feeling how warm it was against his fingers and imagining how hot it must be inside him still. He pulled at it slowly, watching Illumi stretch to accommodate, heard him moan something that might have been Hisoka’s name.  
As the widest part spread Illumi open, he twisted the plug, before pushing it back in, Illumi gasped and turned to hide his burning face back in the plush pillow.  
  
“You know I want to hear you,” Hisoka said, voice dripping with lust as the plug was pulled out again until just the tip remained inside. “Let me hear you, Illumi. Don't hide from me.”  
Illumi gasped as the plug was fully removed, and whimpered at the loss.  
Hisoka’s tongue drove in where the plug had been in an instant. Licking a trail from Illumi’s balls, up into his lower back and down again. The tip of his tongue delving into the furled muscle, pushing in as far as he could.  
Illumi screamed into the pillow, twisting and jerking with the pleasure he received. One of Hisoka’s hands traced across Illumi’s hips to reach his dripping cock. Matching the movements of his tongue with his hands.  
  
Not knowing which pleasure to give in to, Illumi fucked himself backwards onto Hisoka's tongue and forward into his hand. A few second later he came with a strangled cry; swearing and screaming Hisoka’s name into the pillow.  
Thumb massaging the slit in Illumi’s cock, tongue leisurely dragged across the twitching hole Hisoka fucked him through it, until he almost collapsed on his on weight, whimpering softly at the over stimulation.  
“Don't fall asleep on me yet~”  
Illumi muttered something indistinguishable in return.  
  
Grabbing Illumi by the hips, Hisoka pulled Illumi back up, so his ass was the highest point, and dragged his own pants down just enough to free his throbbing cock.  
Leaking at the tip, and harder than he had been in a long time, it was almost painful to look at.  
“Are you ready~?” He watched Illumi nod faintly, pushing his ass backwards in a silent command. Hisoka licked his lips, slowly, savoring the taste of the man on his lips .  
Hisoka dragged the tip of his cock across the stretched hole watching lube slowly try to escape the twitching muscle.  
He pushed in slowly, but surely in one smooth motion that left them both gasping.  
Filled to the brim, nothing compared to the plug that had just been in Hisoka’s place.  
  
He started off brutal, and fast. Skin slapping against skin in a crescendo of moans and gasp.  
Cry’s of gods they didn't believe in and saints that couldn't save them. They rode out the pleasure, not lasting as long as he had hoped he would, Hisoka came with a strangled cry, watching Illumi’s hole twitch as he pulled out, the white in his ass slowly leaking towards him. Dragging his tongue across Illumi’s ass again cleaning out his own cum with small suckles that made Illumi gasp and cry and wither below him.  
Hisoka pulled Illumi up, boneless against his chest, and tilted his head towards him gently. Leaving a small peck on his lips, before diving in deeper. Illumi groaned against him, easily opening up his own lips. Eyes flying wide open when he tasted what Hisoka had to offer; a mouthful of his come on his tongue that Illumi was more than happy to suck into his own mouth with a groan.  
  
Hisoka’s hands slowly massaging Illumi’s hips as their lips continued to connect, from hurried slowing to sweet softness.  
“We need to clean up,” Illumi muttered, eyes already half closed with fatigue. Hisoka smiled fondly at him, not the stretch of lips that darkened his eyes to two small glowing orbs of gold, but a real smile that spoke of something like love.  
“Lie down, I’ll be right back.”  
  
Grabbing a small towel from the bathroom of the thankfully well stocked hotel room, and dampened it with warm water.  
He cleaned Illumi up gently, running the soft fabric between his ass and his front, just enough so that they wouldn't stick to the sheets by morning.  
With some perfunctory cleaning to himself and removing his pants completely, and returned to the bed, climbing in after Illumi who was basically asleep, and dragging him under the covers.  
  
Sleep filled mind, Illumi curled up against him, a soft murmur of words that could have meant anything, they drifted off to sleep.  
Hisoka remained awake for a few more moments, appreciating how safe Illumi felt around him.  
Even Hisoka waking up before him couldn't wake the assassin.  
Such an opportunity rarely presented itself, a wanted assassin letting their guard down.  
Feeling protective all of a sudden, he pulled him in tighter, wrapped his arms around the sleeping man to kiss the top of his head, and follow into sleep himself.  
Thinking of all the fun they were going to have by morning.


End file.
